Lover's Secrets
by Sailor Ra
Summary: The story of Persephone and Hades started out before she even understood things between a man and wife. It started with her caretaker, Leuke, who had revealed to her the softer side of her uncle that a young Persephone won't recongize yet.
1. Prologue

* * *

Lover's Secrets

Prologue

Come all! Come all!

I welcome all into this story of Persephone, Hades, Leuke, and Demeter.

I'm sure that you've all heard of the story of Persephone and Hades from famous scholars or from a priest who protects the temples of Persephone. Some have heard of the tragic tale of rape, unreturned love, and the tears of a mother. Some of you have heard the beautiful tale of love or at least saw the potential of it between the lines of a tragedy.

But you all thought wrong!

There is both love and hate in this story between these two. This is the true story of Persephone and Hades! I claim it to be.

Of course you want proof of my claim. So sit down and read this beautiful tale of tainted beauty. All the gods and goddesses and even a poor little nymph will have their roles to play. Maybe we'll see glimpses of famous heroes who have long passed into the underworld to meet with the God of death. You'll see a Persephone you never knew with wild braids and a taste for adventure. You'll also meet a Hades that you could never have imagined before! We'll see hate in its true ugly form and love as the purest and loveliest of flowers, but never mind that!

Come! Come!

So sit down and gather around and read this tale of the goddess of spring and the god of death.

* * *

Sailor Ra: Well... I wasn't really sure if I should post this or not. This story isn't going to be a short one, but it should be very different from what I usually post.

Okay, look up Leuke just to prove that A. I didn't make her up B. She's really important.

So I hope you review and I'll post the next chapter right now.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One (Persephone's POV)

Secrets

* * *

"Come here, come here

I have a secret to tell you

My love."

"Have you ever fallen in love Leuke?" I received an annoying giggle from the nymph as she desperately tried to brush out the knots in my red hair. We both agreed that trying to bath before the celebration of the New Year would be useless. Any dirt on my skin would be though as part of me since my skin was so dark that even Aphrodite and Hera envied it.

I sat, crossed legged, in the field of flowers, staring at the flowers. Bleeding hearts, daises, baby's breath, honey suckle, orchids, lilies, forget me nots, and somewhere far in the thick forest were my favorite flowers.

Roses.

The sky a pretty blue, but far away I can hear thunder from my father, Zeus, slowly boiling behind the white clouds. Today though, Helios rides his chariot high in the sky where my father can't even reach me.

"Why do you want to know, Kore?" She answered me finally after all the giggling. "Does the goddess of spring have her eye on someone? Hmm?" She listened carefully, waiting for my answer before painfully pulling my hair. "Demeter will be pleased that her daughter finally met someone! Though aren't you a bit young?" She sighed over dramatically before taking another huge gulp of air to continue. "Maybe Helios? Hmm, no I bet its Apollo!" I cringed at all the names that she suggested.

Leuke had always been my best friend on this lonely island that my mother put me on to keep me safe. She wasn't like the other nymphs who would huff at me if I ran in the mud or talked to the flowers. There was nothing wrong with that to her. She would break the rules to make me laugh and would play with me no matter what.

I loved her and knew she could be trusted with the fact that I was always curious.

Leuke rambled on how young I was before I finally interrupted her. "I'm just curious. Anyway," I turned to stare at her, "are you?"

Her beautiful moonlight colored hair glimmered in the sun and a smile broke her face. Her watery blue skin shimmered as if the mere mention of her love brought her to life.

Her amber eyes softened before answering me, "Why yes, Kore."

"Are you going to tell me who it is you love?" I really hoped that she wasn't going to make me play a guessing game.

She giggled again, "Yes, he's a very handsome god. He's your uncle, actually."

I closed my eyes and tried to recall these faces. There was my ill tempered uncle, Poseidon and then there was the quiet Hades. Neither one of these men seemed to be quite right for Leuke who would probably make Poseidon's temper snap, but Hades? That was impossible. I'm sure of it.

"Are you sure he's my uncle?"

Leuke nodded in full seriousness, "Yes, Hades is your uncle." I tried to hide my surprise, but from how Leuke pursed her lips I didn't do such a good job. "He's…not exactly what you'd expect, Kore. He's a very thoughtful and deep god." Another grin broke her face, "And he's a very good lover."

My curiosity peeked at this. My mother, Demeter, would never answer my questions on bed business and what exactly happens between lovers. She wouldn't let Aphrodite near me like she would poison my mind if she let two words fall from her mouth onto my ears.

"Lover?"

"Of course, Kore. He…" She eyed me before sighing in frustration. "You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?" I shook my head. "You don't even know what a kiss is, do you?"

"Sort of." I'd seen Zeus and Hera commit this act when they thought I was in another room with all the other gods.

She smiled again, "I better tell you so your husband doesn't scare you on the first night of marriage."

She leaned into my ear and whispered acts that I never known could be committed. I felt the color of roses stain my cheeks as she continued.

"That sounds painful!" I tried not to sound surprise. "He doesn't break you in two?"

"At first its painful, but you don't snap in two." Leuke braided another strand of my hair. Braids were always my favorite because they always made me feel wild and something that my mother couldn't control.

I looked at her through my bangs, "What else?" I knew she was leaving something out, but Leuke just smiles at me before her words slip into a soft lullaby. A small little lullaby that only she would know, but I saved these words in case I needed them. I bottle them up somewhere in the back of my mind and hide them away where even my mother can't reach them.



"Leuke, what did I tell you about doing her hair like that?" My mother hissed in distaste and embarrassment. Her green tunic was wrapped around her with vines blooming pink little flowers holding it together. She was a very beautiful woman with large breast and thick brownish red hair and bark dark skin. She always seemed the most beautiful to me, but I didn't say that out loud for fear of offending Aphrodite or Hera. They were easy to upset.

Mount Olympus was simply a large white palace with flowers and random pillars everywhere. Vines and other plants grew here, but to me this place was rather boring.

Athena refused to let me go anywhere near her library ("She's such a dirty child and I can't risk damaging such important documents, Demeter.") and Eris and Aris ("Come here, little Kore, let me show you how blood spills out when you cut a human's neck." Or "Let's get the humans worked up again, but this time I won't use those stuck up goddesses. They took out all the fun in Troy.") and as I said before, my mother won't let me go near my Aunt Aphrodite. Hermes would play with me when he had the time, but he always looked like he was itching to get out of there. Diana and Apollo just wanted to hunt, but Apollo had been nice enough to teach me how to hunt ("You are the most pathetic at times, Brother, she's not even a full grown woman"). Zeus and Hera were usually fighting or dealing with 'bed business' as everyone put it. Eros was the only other God who was a child like me, but he always acted like I was too good for him.

"Rose," Leuke called to me as I ran over to her. The nickname that she called me always made me giggle for no reason. Another little secrete that not even my mother knew. She took my chin and kissed the top of my forehead. "Now stay out of trouble when you're with Eros, you hear?"

"Yes, and Leuke?"

She smiled down at me before brushing a braid behind my ear, "Yes, little rose?"

"Don't tell mom about…the questions I asked, okay?" I blushed. The idea of my mother finding out about my curiosity scared me enough to live in the Underworld if I had to. She nodded and winked at me.

"You got it. Now go and find Eros."

"Are you going to find my uncle?" I asked in a low whisper, but she just smiled at me before telling me to run off.

The adults went to follow Dionysus to celebrate the good harvest that my mother had given the Earth and thus creating the wine Dionysus liked to get drunk on. The silver palace with gold and diamonds etched into the marble thanks to Hephaestus. I'm about to join my mother and Leuke when Eros grabs my hand.

I turn to stare at him. His usual blonde hair pulled back from his face and a strange smile appears on his face. His tunic draped over him, but today he is surprisingly barefooted which surprised me since Aphrodite went crazy over his looks just like my mother did with mine. I felt myself blush lightly as he tugs at my hand again. It's a game we've played once in awhile, but I never could tell when we were going to play or not.

I had two secretes now from my mother. One being what Leuke and I talked about and what Eros and I did when we had our time alone, but I felt a mixture of guilt and pleasure. We escaped into our garden where a broke fountain was (broken as in Dionysus couldn't hold wine in it anymore) and where statue stood of famous heroes that were from the mortal world. Vines crawled all over them since none of the gods or goddesses found it proper to take care of them. We got into the empty fountain and sat side by side for a moment.

"So," He began slowly in his silky smooth voice, "have you been practicing?"

I flicked my right wrist and blood red roses bloomed around us, but instead of thorn they had beautiful luscious leaves that tickled our skin in delight. Our game had always been like this. Testing our powers to the limits and see what we could do. Eros's powers always involved more of the emotions. I had never been drunk before, but I think it would probably feel like a warm fuzzy feeling in the stomach and strangely immobile except when he touched my hand to wake me up. Eros practiced on me sometimes, but he enjoyed messing with mortals the most like his mother. He liked seeing a girl's cheeks flush at a mortal boy who was beneath her rank. Meaning she was some princess and the boy would be some farmer or something like that. He liked pushing mortal's limits too. Mine was always with plants and I could change them or make them up.

"Yes, but can I ask you a few questions before we start?" I drew my knees to my chest and hugged them tightly. I was curious to be honest since Leuke described how a woman's body was supposed to act during certain events.

He leaned in with his chine resting on my knee, "What is it?"

"What does a kiss taste like?"

He blinked in confusion before bursting out into laughter, "Are you serious? Why don't you just go to the mortal world and just make some mortal fall for you?" I frowned. Of course he would say something like that.

"Is that what you did?"

"Of course I did! Mortals are easy to learn from. My mother does it all the time." He laughed, finding this the funniest thing in the whole universe. I stood up out of annoyance with my hands on my hips.

My face blushed furiously, "Maybe I'm not allowed to leave that little island my mother made for me."

"That's because she's afraid. You'll never find a husband with such a mother."

"She's not that bad! She just loves me."

"So much that she suffocates you." That was it! I was about to climb over the wall of the broken fountain when I heard a familiar giggle and Eros pulled me back in. I was about to smack him when he pressed his index finger against my lips. We both slowly peeked over the edge of the fountain.

I'd seen my uncle Hades a million times before, but now he looked so…different to me. His skin had always been pale like the moon was his sun. His ink black hair gracefully flowed over his shoulders freely and looked shinier in the light of Mount Olympus. His black tunic protected him from this light. I wondered how the rest of him would look in this light, but now I stopped myself from thinking such stupid thoughts.

Leuke was giggling and smiling just like Hades was (minus the giggling), but the stress of the underworld seemed to say heavily over his features still.

His deep voice made Eros and I both jump because neither of us had barely ever heard the god of death ever speak, "We really shouldn't…" He growled as I turned to Eros who shrugged at me. He had no idea what they were doing either. It must have been something forbidden if Hades was refusing.

"I haven't seen you in months Hades. It only makes sense…but we could fix that if you would take me to the Underworld." She played with a strange of his black hair. His smile fell off his face instantly.

He turned away, "You might die if you're far away from the sun too long. You'll turn into a tree…" He tenderly cupped her face and pressed his forehead against hers. "I can't bear to lose you."

Eros and I looked at each other again and did a double take of Hades. This was the all powerful god of the Dead. The god who protected the world from the dead where shadows loomed and monsters waited to eat even the immortals. He controlled all that was dark and dead, but he was afraid to lose a little nymph?

"Then kiss me if you don't want to lose me." She whispered in a tone of voice that I didn't recognize. It was a strange mixture of playfulness and…something else, but I could quite pin point it.

We both heard a lot of strange noises after that. Eros and I both pinned ourselves to the broken wall of the fountain. I felt the vines wrap around us as the noises got louder. Eros put his hands over my ears as I did to his ears. If something slipped through he would press harder and I would do the same.

We weren't this curious.

"Ouch!" I heard Leuke yelp as the other noises stopped.

I heard Hades's deep voice rumble, "What is it?"

"Something scratched me…" she lingered then gasped. "Oh gods no!" She screeched as she started to pull on the vines. I heard some of the vines cry out in pain from the nymph's attack on them. "Kore, I know you're here now come out!"

"Kore?" Hades's voice sounded panicked. "Kore as in Demeter's daughter?"

"Yes, I told you I was taking care of her when Demeter is out giving harvest to the mortals. Oh sweetie, please come out! This isn't funny!" I thought she would burst out into tears if I didn't come out soon. "She was curious about certain things…" She began to explain to Hades.

"Because her mother's protectiveness?"

"Yes and so I told her. She must have followed us out here out of curiosity." Leuke's voice choked with tears. "She was just…I felt…Oh my god! She's…Hades!"

"Shh," it was so weird to hear my uncle be so kind and gentle. "It'll be alright. I'm sure of it. Now lets find her and explain how she can't tell her mother about this. Kore is a very-"

"-wild child." She snapped. "I just felt so bad, but I should have known. She was never supposed to know. She's such a wild child. She'll end up alone if she keeps up her act much longer, but she's just so lonely. I thought I could help her."

I heard these words from my mother and other nymphs, but never from Leuke. She had been my best friend. She would get excited with me when we talked to that flowers and trees. She let me experiment with my powers, but now she sounded just like the rest of them. She sounded just like my mother and all the other nymphs.

I looked at Eros for help as he nodded. He would probably get in trouble too if we were found.

"Please sweetie, come on out." She begged louder before Eros and I both god up. I saw Leuke for the first time and all I could do was stare at her. Her silver hair was messed up and tangled with vines and her tunic slipping off her shoulders. Her cheeks were tear stained and her mouth was opened in a silent 'o'. Hades's tunic was barely clinging to his hips and his hair was also tangled with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes were wide with surprise.

Our hand interlocked as we stared at the two before I suddenly said, "I heard you…"

"I see that. You really scared me." She smiled, wiping her tears away. I watched Hades go in front of Leuke for her protection. "Hades, move." She looked confused at this gesture, but Hades knew what I meant when I said I heard you.

Eros tilted his head slightly, "We heard everything." He smiled the same way his mother did when she got jealous at a mortal and was going to get back at said mortal. "We're going now. I want to go see Egypt for a little while. I like the artwork there and the huge statues of Horus and stuff." He explained casually as he pulled me over the fountain.

"Kore." Leuke said slowly to get my attention, but I felt so numb. Wild child. "Kore, come here. We need to talk." I just felt so bad.

"No, I wanna go to Egypt."

"No Kore, we need to talk. Now." She reached out to grab my wrist.

Tears blurred my vision.

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The vines that had once been screaming in pain were now blooming back to life. Roses bloomed all around us and I heard my uncle curse under his breath at the thorns that tore his skin. The smell of other flowers blooming poisoned the air around us. Leuke froze as I snatched my hand back. I heard the adults scurrying out of their party.

Eros revealed his large white feathered wings and he grabbed my hand before we vanished from everyone.

* * *

Sailor Ra: Kore is Persephone's first name before she was queen of the underworld. I actually changed a bit of the myth. Leuke was never a care taker of Persephone, but I think I saw it somewhere, but I'm not 100 sure so lets not state that I know everything (because I obviously don't). Eros and Persephone are never talked about as if they are friends, but I would like to think they were.

Remeber I own my verison of the gods and Goddesses (though Hades's verison isn't really all that clever, but I'd like to think that Kore/Persephone is).

I always give people a playlist of the songs I listen to if they are curious.

Playlist:

Everlasting Friend by Blue October

18th balcony by Blue October

Over my Head by The Fray


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Egyptian Prince

"_Let the worries slip away_

_And come into my arms. _

_I'll protect you from all the monsters in the world." _

"Did you see the look on her face? You really have been working on your powers! You scared the immortal out of them with your powers!" Eros laughed in glee as we landed on a fancy statue of an Egyptian God.

The god had a head of a bird and a body of the man. I was pretty sure it was Horus, but I couldn't be sure. We were sitting by the God's feet. The statue was painted with brilliant colors that I hadn't seen back at Mount Olympus. I wondered, secretly, how many times Eros ran away to Egypt when he was bored.

Eros pulled his wings back in and stood up as I sat down and curled my knees to my chest. He bent down to my level to see me crying. "Oh Kore, what's wroooonnnggg?" He held out the word wrong just to annoy me. "Leuke is a nymph. They aren't all that loyal anyway."

"She was to me!" I finally croaked out in a weak attempt to prove him wrong.

_She'll end up alone_.

I couldn't believe that she said that. About me.

_You'll find your love someday, I promise. _

So had she been lying to me when she said that? That had to be it. She was lying to me all this time which would have to mean she didn't care about me. She was only being kind to me because she was afraid of my mother. She never cared about me…this couldn't…this…all those times.

I buried my face in my knees.

What did I do to deserve this?

Eros huffed and spat on the ground (away from the statue). "You're a wild child, so what? Who gives a care if you're not like the other goddesses? I sure don't. The other goddesses bore me to death, but _you_ are interesting."

I gave him a look that made him frown even deeper than before, "Lets see. Artemis won't even let me near her because all she does his hunt, my mother is always staring at a mirror, Athena is always staring at a book, Eris is always with her brother, Hera is always trying to get Zeus to stay loyal, Amphitrite is always in the ocean and just as egotistical as my mom, and-"

I grinned a little, "I get your point."

"But you're different and I like that so you won't end up alone."

"My mother hates-"

"As I said before, she's boring and over protective. Come on, I'll prove it to you."

I sniffled slightly, "Prove what?"

"That any man will fall in love with you." He grabbed my hand and we walked around, invisible to the humans. I was curious as to how he was going to prove this to me, but a strange bubbling feeling in my stomach.

The humans here spoke Egyptian with a mixture of Greek and possibly Latin. The air smelled odd with humans, foods, and animals.

"Don't you want this beautiful necklace?" A shop keeper asked someone as he held out a necklace.

The world began to spin with noises.

I looked up at my friend. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the prince of Egypt. He'll fall so madly in love with you that your mother and that nymph would have to shut up." Eros held my hand while doing this.

We walked up to a large palace with even larger statues of their gods. I could name all of the Egyptian gods and goddesses by heart because I found them fascinating to be honest. They were so much more interesting then my mother and the other gods and goddesses.

Isis was my favorite. She was a mother (like my own mother), a lover (like my aunt), and most of all, a friend (like Leuke). I wish she were real. Maybe she was, but I just hadn't found her yet. She was willing to let go of Osiris who was lord of the underworld after he died and she had his child.

We walked right into the door without the guards throwing a fit. The columns were tall and high. Gold glittered everywhere in the palace and Eros had to keep tugging at my arm to stop me from walking over to it. We stumbled to a bathing area where a young man with dark skin and hair was.

He was naked.

"Eep! Eros!" I pointed to the man. "He's naked you fool!"

"Of course he is. And you're going to join him."

"I'm- WHAT?!" I yelled. My angry outburst caused flowers to bloom around me. Water lilies bloomed around the man as he jumped in surprise. Eros grabbed a chunk of my tunic and gave it a hard yank. It fell apart as I nearly fell into the water. He snapped his fingers. By the gasp coming from the young man, I was visible.

Eros was so dead once I got out of this mess!

"You might want to get into the water if you don't want him to see _everything_." Eros pointed out as I squeaked and got in.

The mortal prince stared at me for a moment. "Who are you?" He swam closer to me, his eyes glazed over. "No one is supposed to be in here. Not that I mind." He smiled and I felt a strange warm prickly feeling spread through my skin. He sure was pretty for a mortal.

"Umm, Kore, my name is Kore." Water lilies bloomed around me as I took a few nervous steps back and covered my chest with my arms.

"Greek?"

I nodded.

"You don't look Greek. You speak perfect Egyptian-"

Perks of being a goddess, I thought.

"And you look Egyptian."

I guess he was right. I had dark skin because I played constantly in the sun and the only thing that made me stand out was my red hair. This didn't seem to bother the prince though. And now looking at him, he was getting closer and closer to me. I gulped nervously.

I smiled, "Well, umm…well my father was part Egyptian and I'm out in the sun all the time. I really loved the warmth of…"

_Try not to insult humans._ Hermes had once told me that. Religion had always been something that people argued.

"The warmth of Ra's embrace," I grinned at him, hoping he would believe my lie.

His smile was warm and he lightly grabbed my hair and brought it to his lips. "I hope to learn about you, Kore. How old are you?"

"Thirteen," Eros whispered.

"Thirteen," I grinned as the prince's eye brow rose, but it looked like he believed me.

He was still playing with a piece of my hair as he grinned at me. "Where do you live? Are you a slave here?"

Now that was insulting. A slave? I'm a future goddess of the spring and he thought I was a _slave_?

"Kore! Yes! Yes you are!" Eros yelped. "Don't do anything stupid then you'll be proving Leuke and your mother _right._"

He was right. And I would rather go to the Underworld and back before letting Leuke having the satisfaction of being right.

I took a deep breath to control my temper. "Yes, I work on the gardens." I held up my hands as proof of this.

"Look at your hands!" He took my hand and traced the wounds. "So what are you doing in the royal's baths?"

Eros snorted, "Not that he's complaining."

I saw that my tunic was on the side of the pool so I swam over to it. I quickly covered my chest before getting out. There was a fresh set of wounds on my feet and legs. I showed them to his highness.

"My feet and legs were hurting, my lord." I said, a little weepy. "You must understand…"

He took my foot in his hand. "You don't have to explain."

"Ha! I told you that you could charm any man!" Eros cheered as I shot him a glare.

The prince got out of the water and I quickly tore my eyes away even though I was curious.

"It is hard," he began slowly, "to believe that I had never noticed you before." He smiled at me and I blushed. This can't be happening. I mean, think about it. I was not gifted with my mother's large breasts or…

He touched my shoulder, "Please say you will stay and celebrate the birth of Horus with us. It will be a large party with lots of food and wine…"

A party? That I was actually invited to?

Was this guy for real?

"Yes, I would love to come."

His face brightened as he took my hand.

"I will get you the finest of linen outfits and oil…oh yes, and flowers. Lots and lots of flowers for your hair and gold to decorate your body," He mumbled a few other things as I smiled.

This was nice.

The prince had taken me to a room where servants had showed me beautiful dresses and jewelry. No one seemed bothered that a strange young girl was suddenly in the palace. I had a feeling that this was because of the affect that I was a goddess. They left me and the prince promised me that he would return after Ra had fallen into the sky.

"Feels pretty good, doesn't it?" Eros smiled at me as he lay on the bed comfortably. "Its fun. Especially with queens."

"How many times have you done this?"

He shrugged, "Only when I was bored. I did it to a queen in another part of Africa once. She gave me everything I wanted."

"D-Did you do anything with her?"

Eros blushed at my question. "N-No! We just kissed and she touched me a little, but we never did that." He closed his eyes and looked away from me as he said this.

"What is a kiss like?" I asked, turning my back to him as I changed into the fine linen.

"You'll probably find out tonight by the prince."

"Will you tell me anyway?" I pleaded.

Eros didn't say anything. "I'm not sure how to explain."

000000

"Woah, she's…" Eros couldn't take his eyes off of the dancers who were entertaining the pharaoh at the moment. It was mainly due to the fact that the women didn't have any tops on. I blushed at Eros's reaction as the prince's fingers snuck there way under my hand.

They spoke in Egyptian and the lyrics made my fingers curl and my face bloom.

_"Fight, fight, fight! Ra do not go to the underworld, but when you do please come back and warm us," _The dancers sang in unison as everyone clapped.

The human world was so different then Olympus or the island my mother made for me. It was so loud and noisy here, but no one looked lonely. Sure, there was ugly, but the beauty back home looked superficial compared to the human world. Humans never took things for granted while Gods and Goddesses were always promised life even if there was no food or water. Humans fight to live, enjoy, and to protect their loved ones.

How very…admirable.

"Eat and drink to our goddesses and gods!" The pharaoh cheered as everyone in the room clapped. Everyone was laughing and talking with excitement that I had never felt before. Maybe it was just because I was with humans for the first time, but I just felt so…_happy_ and _free_.

"Come, dance with me." The prince asked me as he pulled me up and twirled me around a few times. I followed to the beat of the drums and danced along with him. The anklets he gave me jingled and his warm hands always caught me if I spun too much. I laughed and I could feel my powers tingling my wrists. Flowers bloomed from outside and their warm fragrance blew into the palace.

I saw Eros flirting with one of the princesses who was giggling at the moment. The pharaoh was staring at me while the queen gave me an odd look. I hoped I hadn't gotten the prince into any trouble.

_"Cry! Cry! Cry! Don't cry any more, goddess. Goddesses are never supposed to cry." _The dancers continued to sing.

_Goddesses can't cry?_

I couldn't help, but think this as I spun around in circles with the prince holding my hand.

My head spun with the scent of flowers and alcohol that now burned my throat. I'm not really sure when the prince had taken me outside in the garden, but there I was. His arms wrapped around my waist and pressed me against him. I was warm and my skin felt tingly. His hot breath was in my hair.

"You are a goddess, Kore."

"Thank you, prince. But you're the real god, aren't you?" I laughed.

"Then you are my goddess."

The hold he had on me was almost crushing now.

"Kore…" He whispered as he lifted my chin for his eyes to meet mine. "Kiss me." He tilted his head slightly as my heart jumped into my throat. His chest was warm and surprisingly fragile against my fingers. Flowers bloomed and grew around me. It was finally going to happen. My first kiss.

_"There you are!"_

* * *

Sailor Ra: Thanks for the reviews. Seriously, thanks. Please review for this chapter if you want more chapters! Any guesses on who the voice is? I bet you guys can't guess!

I don't own the myth, just the characters.

Songs:

Poker Face by Lady GaGa

Conspiracy by Paramore


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Thorns

_Protect me _

_From Hell's embrace_

_And promise me, _

_That you'll stay _

* * *

_"There you are!" _

It was a Goddess's voice. I turned to see a woman with flowing long hair that went to her ankles and that was wearing a black tunic that looked as if the stars had been laced into the fabric. Her silvery moon eyes were staring into my eyes as she smiled lovingly. Large breasts were traced out by the fancy dress (every goddess seems to have large breasts except for me and yes, I do have a little bit of a complex with that).

"Even Helios had trouble finding you, but do not fear children, you are safe now." The woman explained as I felt my blood boil.

I smiled a little, "Children?"

I could already tell that I wasn't going to like her. I relaxed and let my powers make vines grow and wrap around her ankles as chains. She simply raised an eye brow at me and just snapped her leg up into the air to break them. I winced when I heard the vines cry in pain, making my anger all the more visible.

"Nyx!" Eros yelped nervously. "The goddess of night!" I hadn't noticed that he had followed me out here and if I wasn't so worried about getting caught I would have yelled at him. The goddess of the night was staring at me with a soft smile. I never actually met her before and had only heard rumors about her. She supposedly didn't like to be social and no one dared to force her to come with her lovely husband. I guess I understood, now that I could actually say I met her. She was beautiful, but I could tell she was intimidating.

She looked as if she was just going to ignore everything and snag both Eros and I away which I would imagine wouldn't bother her.

The Egyptian prince guarded me, "Who are you?" His arm was wrapped around my shoulders.

"Wait-" I began to say, but he was now protecting me.

"Don't you dare think you can take her away from me, I am a god." Oh boy, I wished more than anything to just shut him up at this moment. It goddesses were especially known for losing their temper when it came a human's oversized ego.

"Oh I love Egyptians. They have such interesting ideas." Nyx said, her lips twitching. I could tell she was being sarcastic. I took a few steps back and put myself in front of the prince. No matter what, I was not going to let this prince get hurt. I hoped she could see that on my face, but the thing about some goddesses is that they don't care about anything except getting what they wanted. I'm sure my mother might have promised something very large

"Go inside my lord." I whispered to him, "I can handle it from here."

He didn't budge. What happened to my goddess abilities to at least control a human? I tilted my head up slightly and tried to look as attractive as Aphrodite did whenever she was tempting a human to do something.

"Please." I whispered as he blinked a few times. He turned to leave after placing a kiss on my forehead. I was blushing like crazy at the moment as Nyx stared at me curiously. A soft little smile was playing on her lips like a child might have when they knew a secret about their siblings that they were going to reveal to the parents.

"So," she stepped forward, "this is what you two have been up to. Running and making princes fall in love with you! Isn't that just funny?" She giggled lightly as her dark hair blew in the wind. I was feeling defeated, suddenly when she walked over to me and snatched my wrist and then caught Eros by the wing.

"Let go! That hurts!" Eros whined as I mimicked his whining.

She sighed before answering, "Oh please, what I'm doing right now is nothing compared to what your mothers are going to do."

I paled as Eros snorted, "My mom isn't going to do a thing."

This was probably true, but my mother…she was going to throw such a fit. She was probably going to yell at Leuke for not watching me then yell at everyone else for not being able to find me. She might even cause the world to go hungry for a few weeks before she got over this. Oh, and she might even take her revenge on the Egyptians. No, never mind on the might part. She _will_ take some sort of revenge on the Egyptians.

"Nyx, please don't tell my mom that I was here. Tell her she was in some foreign desert where no humans were. Don't tell her a thing!" I begged, thinking about the prince.

Her eyes softened on me for a moment, but then Eros ruined it when he said, "You got nothing to be ashamed of. Do you know how many goddesses screw humans? Think about it."

Nyx's eyes narrowed as the wind blew around us almost as if she was slapping us. I blinked a few times as a warm fuzzy feeling bloomed on my face and traveled throughout my body. It reminded me of the weird warm feeling that the prince had caused in my stomach, but it was a little different. How can I describe such a warmth? When my mom wasn't angry with me and was letting me be myself for a while.

Yes…it was more to something like that.

I could feel myself stumbling as we kept walking. The sweet smell of alcohol and flowers kept buzzing in my head.

"My dear," A deep voice echoed in my ears, "did you really find them?"

I tried to look up to see who it was, but my head was too heavy.

"Catch her," Nyx demanded as her grip on my wrist loosened and the next thing I knew, I was falling. Warm arms caught me and lifted me up. From the corner of my eyes, I watched Nyx carefully pick up Eros in her arms. I blinked, but this time, my eyes didn't stay open.

A cool hand was on my forehead, pushing the hair out of my face.

Actually, my whole body felt a little cold, but I still didn't want to move or open my eyes. Mainly due to the fact that my mother was probably hovering over me right now. I didn't want to think about what happened last night, but the memories overtook me like Odysseus's men overtook Helios's cattle.

"It's safe to open your eyes."

Huh?

I snapped my eyes open and sat up instantly when I heard that voice.

"Hades? What? Where am I?" I looked around to see that I was on a huge bed with white linen sheets. Eros was sitting next to me, snoring as loudly as ever. His fluffy blonde hair was messed up and I was tempted to try to tame it at the moment, but then I remembered how my mother always complained about my own hair so I doubted I was the person to take on such a task. The room was dark with black crystal looking roses in a painted vase. There was dark smooth looking fabric hanging around us, possibly as a protection against the other residents of this place.

My skin prickled and I felt a little light headed, but other than that I was doing alright, I think.

He smiled gently at me and I realized that he was wearing his usual black tunic.

"In the Underworld, child."

"Underworld?"

He nodded.

"As in your domain?"

Again, he nodded.

"Where all mortal souls go in the end?"

Another nod.

"Where you live?"

He gave me a small smile as he nodded again.

"Oh, okay." I said, thinking about this. So, I was in the Underworld where all souls go after they die. The place that my uncle rules with an iron fist and where other goddesses and gods live too like Hecate, Nyx, and her husband along with the judges of the dead, but how can I even be here?

My mind wondered back to the fact that I was in the Underworld and a scream suddenly erupted out of me, "WHAT?"

"Should I be worried about the delayed reaction?"

I stared at him, "H-How did I get here?"

"Nyx and Erebus brought you here. They found you in Egyptian with a human prince." His voice simply stated as a fact and didn't have the judgment like Nyx's had. "Speaking of which, what were you two doing in Egypt?"

"We wanted to see the art." I lied.

He raised an eye brow, "The art?"

I sat there, unsure what to do. We weren't close or anything. Actually, now that I think about it, I rarely even talked to my uncle Hades. He had always been quiet and I liked watching him because of his quietness, but other than that, he had always been just another God to me. He never scared me like Eros seemed to think he was, but there was always something heavy about it.

"Yes," I explained, "art makes me feel better after I've been stressed out a lot." I glared at him, hoping he would get the hint about leaving it alone. "So why am I here instead of with my mother?" Not that I was complaining.

"I thought that you would like a break from your mother. Personally, I didn't want to deal with her yet either." A grin bloomed on his face and it was…beautiful. I had never seen him grin like that before and I wished I could just sit there and study it. My hand tingled with a weird urge to touch his smooth face.

My face tinge pink and I shook my head as I curled my knees to my chest.

"Kore, what's wrong?" He reached over to feel my forehead.

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling well." Which now that I was thinking about it ,was true. My stomach was feeling a little queasy and my head was killing me. I could feel that a small sweat had broken over my face. I felt like I was suffocating.

"Yes, you are a goddess of the spring and the underworld doesn't have the sun that a young rose like yourself needs." He got up and pulled his hand away from me. "I'll get you some flowers from the world above and then you'll be fine, I'm sure."

He left me there in the room which was creepy now that I got a good look at it. There was no real light. Most of it was coming from candles. I got up, refusing to stay still and this was a good place to explore. I'll admit that my stomach didn't want me to move, but how many chances will I get to explore the Underworld?

The floor was cold and I shivered a little, but I didn't weaver. I walked through the large dark room until I saw the white door that he had gone through. I push it open and I hear a strange click that echoes throughout the room. I poked out my head out to see a dark hallway.

I walked quietly and ignore some of the creepy sounds that were coming everywhere. The hallway was really a bunch of pillars that showed what the Underworld was really like. I could see the river of Styx and some strange looking things sparkling in the dull, grey light of the Underworld. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that there was more to this world then I could see. The air kept getting thicker, making my head dizzy, but I couldn't let this opportunity pass.

I saw a few small steps and quickly went down. There was a narrow passage that when through the sparkling things. I sat down to get a closer look at them. They were…flowers, but they were carved out of crystals.

_Oh beautiful Goddess. _One called to me.

Again, this was one of the perks of being a goddess of the spring. I could easily here the flowers and the other plants in my head, but I didn't tell my mom that. Actually, now that I thought about it, Eros was the only one who actually knew.

"Yes?"

_What are you doing down here?_ I searched and found that the flower that was talking to me was a rose shaped ruby. I picked it up and cupped it in my hands.

"My uncle, Hades found me in Egypt."

_Was it beautiful? _

"Oh, you mean Egypt?"

_No, the sun. Are the fields beautiful? I've been to Egypt many times, my lady. _

"Huh? What you mean you've been in Egypt?"

I noticed that a small flame was burning in the crystal flower.

_Oh dear child, I'm Isis. The people of Egypt are my children. _

I jumped, standing up and almost dropping the rose in the process.

_Be careful! I'll die if I break. _

"W-What? How is that possible? I don't understand. No, Zeus and the others are the only gods and goddesses in this world." I stated firmly.

_Do you honestly think that Zeus and the others could keep this world alive by themselves? _The voice was sounding a bit more threatening than before. _Things change and things happen. That's all. _

"What? I don't understand. Hera would throw a fit if there was another mother goddess like you, my lady." Now that I think about it, I have never seen my aunt happy. Never ever. She was always throwing some fit about something. Even at the party yesterday, she was unhappy about how much Zeus was drinking and maybe a rumor that he had slept with another human woman.

_Oh trust me, she did. _

"But-"

_Child, someone is coming. Put me back before they see you. _

"Wait, I have so many questions and…" The fire turned suddenly vanished in the crystal. I put her down and stared at it silently. "And I wanted to tell you how much I envied Horus to have you as a mother."

I turned to see who was coming, but I didn't hear anything. I followed the narrow path as I started hearing more voices.

_Can she hear us? _A masculine voice asked.

_I think so! She was talking to Isis just a moment ago. _

_Horus be quiet! _

_How can I? Someone can finally hear us! _

_Who is she? _

_She must be a goddess of the spring to hear us. No one has been able to hear us for the past thousands of years! If only I were in my body! _

_She is much too young for you, Set! _

_Oh shut it, Osiris. _

I started running until I found a cave, but this time I heard other noises. It sounded like angry growling of some kind of animal. My curiosity perked and cautiously walked over to the mouth of the cave. I walked in when I heard the same kind of noises. I followed, ignoring the crystal roses that kept screaming and calling for me.

_**ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR **_

"Eeeek!" I yelled, jumping back from the three headed dog that had tried to use my arm as his new chew toy. I pressed my back against a cold stony wall as the dog growled at me. His gigantic paws slowly padded over to where I was.

Okay, think of something. This had to be Hecate's dog, Kerberos. He probably only listened to Hades and Hecate. He was the protector of the Underworld. He made sure that no souls left and no living mortals could enter. I was starting to wish that he didn't do his job so well.

I bit my lip nervously as the dog's noise gently pressed against my stomach. He took a big whiff of me and then growled.

"There, there doggie." I whispered as I slowly lifted my hand to pet his nose, but he growled so I stayed frozen for a moment. "I'm not trying to hurt anyone." _I'm also immortal…_ even with this fact in mind I didn't want to be torn to shreds. Being immortal does not make one not feel pain.

The dog walked away into another corner of the cramp cave and stared at me. All three heads growled whenever I moved. I sat down and stared at the dog for a long moment.

"So you're not going to let me go, are you?" I asked as the dog growled with response. Well, I guess I should have predicted this. I wasn't in my element so it wasn't like I could call upon some vines to get this dog tangled in. I put my hand on the ground and concentrated for a moment.

Not even a pulse. There was nothing here that could help me.

He was a very large dog as you can very well imagine. His three heads hit the ceiling of the cave. His fur was jet black like a starless sky and his eyes were bright red like the smooth petals of a crimson rose.

Again, I stared at the monster for a long moment. He kind of reminded me a bit of Artemis. This was because the huntress was very scary when I first met her. She just glared at me and pushed me away. If I remember correctly, she even growled at me. I hid behind the trees whenever she came on my island to hunt, but then one day Apollo came with her. He saw me and caught me hiding behind a rose bush. He had gently pulled me into his arms and whispered, "Just get to know her slowly. Like a wild animal. Earn her trust slowly and soon she'll get used to you. I swear it on the River of Styx."

Now for the gods and goddesses, swearing something on the river of Styx is a big deal because no matter what we can't break it. This has caused some gods like Helios and Zeus some troubles in the past from what Leuke had told me.

That's it!

I scooted closer to the dog just an inch and he lifted his three heads. All six eyes were on me before he growled at me and rested his head on his paws again. After about a few more seconds I moved a little closer this time. He lifted his head and glared at me with his six eyes, but this time there was no growl. I scooted closer and closer and soon he didn't respond. I was soon sitting right in front of the middle dog's nose.

His eyes were open as were the other two heads, but they didn't flinch. They just kept staring at me like they weren't a hundred percent sure what to do with me.

"Really, it's okay. I'm not trying to leave." I touched his nose of the head in the middle. "See? I'm not going to hurt anyone." I carefully and slowly reached out to scratch his ear. He growled and I jumped a little, but then his large nose gently nuzzled my hand.

Well, I'm sure that was a good sign.

"Good boy. What cute little puppies you are." I whispered. "What a pretty little thing you are." Okay, so the dogs weren't that little, but at least they didn't find me a threat. "Is it okay if I go now?"

The dogs looked uncertain and suddenly walked in front of the opening and sat down in front of the opening to the other side of the Underworld. I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand. You have got to be kidding me. I get his trusts and I still can't go. Well, on the bright side, he didn't seem to want to eat me.

"Good dog."

I turned around, blushing insanely when I saw my uncle Hades with Eros who looked just as annoyed as he did. Though, to be honest, I was pretty sure that Eros was just trying to act all masculine like my uncle. He had his chest all puffed out and his arms wrapped over his chest with a harsh glare on his face. The scene would have been funny if Hades wasn't narrowing his black eyes at me.

The dogs whined a little as Hades knelt down and picked me up. For someone who lived in such a cold place and having such cold hands, his chest sure was warm. I could feel my own face burning up a little and my head getting light headed. I rested my head on his shoulder and that weird feeling in my stomach made me a little sick again. This was so…odd.

He raised an eye brow as he looked at me and the dogs. "What have you done to my guard dogs?" Eros looked a little pale and took a few steps so he was behind Hades.

I shrugged, "He was lonely and I wanted to explore."

He grinned, "Oh really? Leuke was right that you are, indeed, very curious, but you are not allowed to go down there." He said this as he squeezed me a little harder. Before I could ask why, he simply kissed my forehead and said, "You are much too innocent to see such misery."

"Misery?" I asked as I saw Eros shrug at me.

He tenderly stroked my head. "Yes, a lot of misery. So much that would even suffocate the purest of roses."

I couldn't help, but think that Hades chose a very poor example of a weak flower. Roses are pretty, but they aren't weak. They have thorns that can pierce and even rip pretty white skin.

* * *

Sailor Ra: Six pages! Yeah! I was trying to make this as long as I could make it, but I hope you all like it. I guess if you take a close enough look you can see Kore getting a crush on Hades. The relationship between Hades and Kore begins. You can tell that he feels some affection for her. It could be because he is her uncle and possibly feels pity for her because of what he's heard from Leuke.

I really can't believe all the compliments I'm getting on this story. (resist crying). Really, I love how much you guys like it. That's why I keep working and revising how the story is. I'm sorry how long it takes me to update, but I hope its worth the very annoying wait. I'm glad that everyone likes Kore so much and Hades. Even a cocky Eros is getting some attention.

Wahaha, the Egyptian gods and goddesses do actually play a part in the story. I got the idea from reading "Paradise Lost".

Thank you all so very much for reviewing. I mean it. They make me squeal with joy and make me work harder and harder. They are my fuel.

Playlists

Just a Little Girl by Trading Yesterday

Long Song Requiem by Trading Yesterday

Broken Hearted Soul by Ra


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The Winged and the Secret

_Don't you see what's so beautiful in the darkness? I was scared for awhile, but there's something so beautiful in it now. It reminds me of the nights when I was alive. When young boys thought I was the prettiest thing in the world and they all loved me, but oh, you will soon see what I mean. _

_ The darkness is so beautiful that it almost makes me…_

_…want to cry. _

When I sleep, I keep hearing the voices.

The voices of the dead, I guess.

The voices that are trapped in the crystals. It's mostly that woman's voice and she talks about her life and the beautiful places of Egypt with pretty golden jewels, but then she shows me scary things like the golden crown dripping with blood-the same color as my roses-and children screaming at the top of their lungs.

And I can't close my eyes to it.

Sometimes I see Hades walking in those weird dreams. He plucks the souls right out of the body without giving them a fighting chance. He'll look at me and smile. What happens to the souls?

Why is he so lonely?

I want to ask, but when I wake up I never see him and the voices won't stop.

* * *

"This is all your fault that we're stuck in this room!" Eros whined as he plopped himself on the cold floor and folded his arms over his chest with a pout on his lips. "If you hadn't been stupid and decided to explore his domain-which is pretty messed up when you think about it-he wouldn't have sent us to this tiny dark room!"

It was actually rather large compared to the small room my mother gave me back on the island when all I wanted to do was sleep with the flowers. It was filled with a kingsized bed with sheets hanging around the bed to make the bed private-this made me wonder if Hades and Leuke ever used this bed-with the room opened to let us play whatever game we wanted.

But after three days of being in here, we ran out of games.

"Quit whining," I told him, "it's not my fault. Aren't you curious about this place?"

"Uh, there's _dead _things here and spirits walk around here all the time-not to mention Hecate!"

Hecate was the witch of the night who hung around Hades like his second in command, but she sort of did all of his dirty work like giving us food and making sure we got a bath. She wasn't happy with her new position because she'd always glare and whisper spills under her breath that filled my hair with knots and made Eros fall on his face, which was pretty amusing, but mean and hateful.

"Well, don't forget that cutie pie-"

"Kerberos wanted to eat you!"

"He didn't."

"There's something wrong with you, you know that, right?" Eros asked as I sat down next to him.

"There's nothing wrong with me. You're the one who keeps telling me that."

Eros didn't say anything and we fell into a comfortable silence. He took a strand of my hair and pulled on it while I pinched him on the leg.

"When do you think your mother will come down and get you?" Eros asked as he threw a stone at the wall of our bedroom. Eros and I shared a bedroom and were locked in it together since my accidental adventure, Hades thought that I had gotten too close to whatever world he lived in. He must live very far away from the rest of us to look like that and feel that warm…

I blushed and shook my head.

"She'd never come down here. She hates death so much," I told him as I grabbed the small stone and threw it at the wall again. "She hates Hades so much. I'd always wondered why. Do you know?"

He snorted as wings spread out of his back. "Your mother hates all men. Mother says that she once fell in love with a god, but he never returned her feelings. Demeter fell into despair and…"

"Was it Zeus?"

Zeus being my father and all, that might explain it.

"I doubt it," Eros said as he grabbed the stone and threw it again at the wall. It made a sound that echoed around the room. "Mother says she slept with Zeus to get back at that man that didn't love her." My stomach churned as my muscles stiffened. "Kore, why do you look so green?"

What was it with adults and lying? Why did they always lie to me? Leuke lied to me and now my mother lied to me about my father and how I came into the world. My mother always told me that Zeus loved her and me, but she created the island for me to protect me from Hera…

Adults suck.

How do people become intimate with someone and not love them? Even Leuke said that love should be made when feelings are true and you care about someone, but how can you not love someone and have pleasure with them? It just doesn't make any sense to me.

"I miss the sun," I moaned as I stuffed my head in the folds of the dress. Eros gave me an awkward pat on the back. I peeked up at him before I asked, "Can you be intimate with someone if you don't love them?"

"Geeze Kore, a lot of the time it has nothing to do with love. It's all about lust." He told me with wide eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind," I told him as I tried not to think about a lot of things at the moment. I pushed them out and focused on Eros and the look on his face. He kept frowning at me like this all should've been real obvious. "You never fell in love?"

Eros choked on his laughter as I hit him in the shoulder.

"You're such a jerk," I whispered to him as Eros fell on his back in laughter with words like "love", "intimacy", and "sex" being spat out like it was part of some sick joke that I created, but the real sick joke is what he just told me about sex and love. Did love really not exist?

Leuke's face when she talked about Hades crept into my mind. I may still be bad at her for what she did and all the lies she told me about, but…but…it has to be real! That feeling of love! If I don't believe in that…I'll lose my mind! How can person not want to go insane if they don't believe in love?

Hades lived in a place filled with death and decay and he should be a god on the brink of madness, but with the love he receives from Leuke it must make him sane. It must keep the sanity. I tried to keep the tears in as I held onto my knees. I can't…I can't think of it!

"HERMES! GET OUT!"

Eros and I looked at one another for a moment as crashing sounds and a shriek.

"No way, how dare Lord Hades keep a children locked up in a room! Now get out of the way, Hecate!"

"And disappoint my lord? No! NO WAY! Now leave before I clip those tiny wings off your feet!"

"I see your Hades little lapdog still, and he still doesn't notice you, does he? How sad and patheti-EEEK!"

"I warned you, pipsqueak!"

Eros jumped up to his feet and started pounding on the door. "Hermes, we're in here! IN HERE!"

I got onto my feet and grabbed him by the waist before yanking him away. "No! He can't find us! I don't want to see my mom yet!"

He looked over his shoulder to glare at me. "Oh grow up already, I want to go home already!"

"I grow up? You're mom will probably congratulate you on seducing a prince! You're not the one who's going to be sent away from the rest of the world for the rest of her life!" I hissed as I held him away from the door. "You're the one who wanted to leave for Egypt in the first place! I am not going down alone!"

"You evil witch!"

Eros yanked away from me and pushed me onto the floor as he tried to hit me, but I used my powers to catch his fists midair as he sat on my hips to attack me. I wanted to hit him for all the stupid stuff that he dragged me into and all the stupid things he said about love when he didn't know any more about love and sex than I did, but he always acted like he knew everything. I wanted to scream and hit him with all of my might. A might of a goddess that everyone kept telling me I was, but they kept treating me like a kid.

Stupid jerk!

I wanted to cry I was so angry, but that was weakness.

I pulled on his hair.

"HERMES! HECATE! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW IN MY DOMAINE! OR I WILL I'LL HAVE SPHINX DEAL WITH YOU!"

We both stopped at the booming voice and got away from one another. The door opened and I expected to see Hades, but a pretty thin man came into the room with long blonde hair that went to his ankles. He smiled at me and I felt the sudden urge to run into his arms and hold him tightly, but once he saw me get up he held out his hand to stop me.

"Oh sweet dark one," he told me as Eros snorted, "I am Thanatos."

Eros paled a little as I looked at him and raised an eye brow. Eros audibly swallowed before he said, "He is death. If you touch him, he'll take away your immortality and make you human. If you touch him twice you're dead."

I looked back at Thanatos. "You must be so lonely."

The god jerked back as Eros screamed, "Lonely? Seriously, that's what you think of? He can freaking kill us! What the heck is wrong with you?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Maybe you shouldn't be so self centered and then you'd figure out why I'm so…odd."

"Lord Hades wanted me to check on you," Thanatos told us. "How did you get that cut on your cheek, young lord?"

Eros touched his cheek to find blood before he glared at me and said, "It was her and her damn thorns!"

"You tried to hit me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Thanatos blinked a few times and sighed. "Oh, what it must be like to be such an innocent child-WHAAT!"

Thanatos fell face first into the floor when a white blur slammed through the magic wall that kept us in and blocked the view of outside the room. Hermes wasn't much taller than Eros with a sweet heart-shaped face…it was the sort of face that Apollo adored because Apollo, for some reasons that even Leuke never told me about, had a thing for pretty boys. He had pretty brown hair and pale eyes as he made sure to not touch Thanatos as he stepped over him and walked into the room, but then Hecate stomped into the room and grabbed him by the back of his shirt before throwing him behind her like he weighed nothing.

Hecate scared me because of her powers, but she stood taller than most women I've met and looked taller than some men. She had pretty curly black hair that seemed to jump a little whenever she moved. She looked around the room with these dark brown eyes and tanned skin that made me wonder how she got it since she lived mostly in the underworld and she only went into the mortal world when the night fell. She stood at Hades's height with muscles wrapping around her arms and legs as she sighed and picked up the rock that we'd been using as a toy and threw it at Thanatos's head.

Eros and I jumped a little. It could be just me, but isn't it a bad idea to throw stones at death itself?

The silver-haired god groaned and got up slowly as he rubbed his head. "Oh Hecate, I'm guessing that you threw Hermes out?"

"I swear," she hissed as she threw a strand of her black hair behind her shoulder, "I'm going to throw that twerp into Kerberos's food bowl." She glared at me as if I did something. "And what's little miss doing up? Maybe you should let her sleep, Thanatos."

Eros jumped, but I glared at her.

"Thanatos is too kind to do that," I stated as Hecate narrowed her eyes at him. "That's why he has the power of death because you'd clearly abuse it."

"Why, you little-"

"Don't be cruel." Thanatos warned as I heard heavy footsteps coming. I looked over Hecate's shoulder to see Hades coming and he didn't look happy. He had a deep frown etched into his perfect features as he dragged a very beaten up Hermes. A tiny girl followed close behind him. She was even shorter than I was with golden blonde hair that fell in a arrangement of curls and blue eyes. She had golden wings sprouting from her back and she wore a pretty white dress that I saw Egyptian women wear with a lion's tail twitching from side to side. Hecate analyzed the bruises on Hermes like mother analyzed the harvest of that month and I didn't like it when someone looked a person like that.

Hecate bowed, but glared at the blonde girl. "My lord."

"Hermes seems to think I've kidnapped Kore and Eros," Hades stated, "and Demeter is throwing a fit about it. Nyx forgot to tell her that I had her daughter." I noticed that Aphrodite wasn't mentioned. "I'm going to have to talk to Demeter."

Hecate made a gagging noise.

"Everyone leave," Hades demanded as Sphinx obediently turned around and left, realizing that she walked barefoot like me and made me instantly like her. Eros tried to walk out, but Hades grabbed him by his wings and the wall appeared as Eros cursed out and tried to wiggle out of his grip. He let him go and Eros nearly ran into the wall before he spun around and glared at Hades. Hades leaned down to my level and picked me up like I was a baby before he placed me on the bed. "Little one, the trouble you cause me." Hades said as he pressed his forehead against mine.

I felt my cheeks get warm and realized that Leuke probably only got this close to him. "Hades, sorry about my mother."

"Don't apologize about her. Your mother is always like this." Hades said as he pulled away from me. "You feel a little warm though. How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy," I admitted, "my heart feels like it might come out of my chest. I don't know why though."

Hades sighed as he touched the bridge of his nose. "You've been away from the sun so long. I'll take you back home tomorrow." He looked over his shoulder to see Eros glaring at him. "Eros, your mother says that she's proud of you for…I think her words were for, 'deflowering the flower'. "

I paled a little as Eros choked on his laughter. Actually, he fell not his butt and started rolling on the ground as he said something that sounded like, "…Right…like I'd ever sleep with her!…Too skinny….I like women with a chest…!"

"Oh no," I groaned as I put my face in my hands. I looked up again to glare at Eros. "STOP LAUGHING!"

Hades gave out a chuckle as I glared at him. He tapped me on the nose. "I think you two need to relax. You've had a very loud day, now go get some sleep so your mother doesn't declare that I'm abusing you two."

I crawled under the blankets while Eros got into bed and kept giggling. I threw my pillow at him and he tried to throw it back, but stopped when he saw a tiny vine poke out of the wall. He didn't know that the tiny vine couldn't do much seeing as how I was getting weaker and weaker…

Was I withering like a flower?

I gulped.

Eros rolled over in bed.

I stuffed my head under a pillow and tried to sleep.

* * *

No!

Stop talking!

Stop! Stop!

I shot up in bed to see the darkness surround me, the oil lights going out a long time ago. Turning to look at Eros, I found him still snoring and guessed that his snoring was what woke me up. I felt sweat drip down my face as I tried to control my heart beat. I wanted Leuke to walk through and pick me up and tell me how everything was okay and that nothing could ever hurt me.

I can't stand these nightmares. I can't stand the voices.

"Oh poor girl, listening to the dead is never very pleasant, is it?" I saw a figure move, but he didn't look like a god and the figure didn't stand nearly as tall as Eros. The figure bowed at me before it said, "Hello, the fair Kore, the dark little flower."

I looked up at him. "W-Who are you?" Don't tell me I'm having another bad dream.

"Don't worry, little dark child, I am Daimon and I work for Hades."

I jumped a little.

Daimon meant demon.

"How come I've never heard of you?" I asked him as he held out his hand for me to take. I stepped on the cold floor without Eros even twitching.

"I do all the dirty things that Hades doesn't want to know too many details about," he stated as I took his hand. "Do you want to come with me to see more of this world? I am here to entertain guests."

I nodded. "Shouldn't I get Eros?"

"He looks like he could sleep with the dead, don't you think?" He asked me as I looked at Eros to agree with him. Eros was always so cranky if he woke up too early, so it'd be stupid to wake him up. Daimon felt warm as we walked through the wall that kept us in and into the darkness of Hades's domain.

We followed the walkway until we reached a large river that made loud rushing sound like we were near a waterfall and realized that we were at the river of Styx. I looked up at him and asked, "Why are we here?"

He pointed to across the river.

"Leuke!" I whispered as I recognized the figure even with the distance.

He put a hand over my mouth as he leaned down to whisper, "Shh, be quiet, little one."

"Leuke, you can't be down here!" Hades whispered, but I could see Leuke get engulfed in the dark folds of his clothing and hair in an embrace. "It's too dangerous for you, you can only be without the sun for so long."

"I wanted to see you and…I wanted to see Kore. Is she still mad at me?" She asked as I felt tears burn my eyes.

"Just talk to her." Hades said, "She's a little girl and she loves you, but she's under a lot of stress from her mother." Hades stiffened as I saw Leuke's body move closer to him. "Does Demeter know…?"

"No," she told him as she began playing with his hair. "Hades, we shouldn't be afraid anymore."

"I'm not, but…" Hades looked around. "Demeter…"

"Hades," she grabbed his hand and took a step back from him before she placed his hand on her stomach, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Sailor Ra: Yup, Lover's Secrets is-

(angry reviewers come after with torches and pitch forks)

AHHH! Runaway! Runaway!

Matty: Uhm, alright. She hopes that you enjoyed the chapter and...hopes not to get killed, but she's been working on her own works that you can find on wattpad. Look at her profile and you'll read about ME! WAhaha...She is checking out and working on her other very deprived fanfics... Black Cherry is probably up next and then probably...Bleed 2 feed.

Stupid vampires.

Anyway, read and review for her sake...or at least don't kill her.


End file.
